Cysero
- AQW= }} |race=Human |gender=Male |relatives='Wife:' Nursey }} Cysero is a mad weaponsmith. Supposed creator of all left socks and cakes in the AE games... a great many puns as well. He has recently taken over the members Clubhouse and changed it into a Cysero paradise. He is somewhat dimwitted, as shown during the "Golden Onslaught" plot, where he never realized he was kidnapped and all it took to keep him from escaping was a circle with an arrow pointing to it saying "Do Not Cross" (he was trapped by his sense of humor). He was eventually freed by the hero. He is also the husband of Nursey. He owns a weapon shop where players may exchange rare Dragon Coins for his valuable weapons. He first appeared in-game as the announcer in the in-game town of Falconreach, but was later replaced with the NPC Nythera. He also has a character who can be fought in the Player versus Player (PvP) section in DragonFable, where he wields the mighty Cysero's Massive Rawk Thunder Kill You Stick (damage 900 - 2054 energy). He also has a GodKing Linus which has a 50% to shrink you. (Cysero's PvP ID number is 137382). Cysero can defeat an opponent in one hit, but can be beaten by the Necromancer's Dominate ability if successful. Appearances He used to never be seen in his shop so it was run by his Orb, which is like a common day answering machine. He has multiple orbs in his house, who are continually asking others and even each other whether they wish to buy weapons or not. His shop sells magic and mystical weapons in exchange for DragonFable's rare currency, DragonCoins. Also, at his shop, players could obtain extra inventory space for storing their items at the cost of 100 DragonCoins per slot, then ranging in price from 300 to 500 DragonCoins. He used to be seen near the Inn in Falconreach but was replaced by Nythera. During his appearance in Falconreach several changes happened to the town, especially to the Guardian Tower. The change in the town was that the snow cleared after the Frostvale War and when he first appeared, the Guardian Tower was turned upside down. It then turned into a giant fish, but eventually it turned back to normal. He is also seen in the Titans of Battleon quest, along with Artix and Zhoom. History Prior to the Game Nothing is known about Cysero's childhood or how he became a weaponsmith. The only confirmed fact is that he met and moved in with Warlic at some point. His failed experiments and dirty laundry got on the mage's nerves, causing them to split their tower in one straight yellow line. It is not clear about why he actually needed to move into the tower; he barely stays in one place for too long, constantly searching for ways to make more powerful items. Cysero was not in Falconreach for a very long time; instead, he left one of his malfunctioning orbs in charge of the store. The only glimpse the Hero had of him was the golden statue behind Valencia. When Xan attacked, Cysero came back to help the ruined town out. However, the Hero had blacked out, so they did not meet him. He sent a letter to them explaining that he would help make powerful weapons for them. Returning He finally settled back in Falconreach in January of 2007, nearly a year after the game first opened. Cysero then turned the Guardian Tower upside down, then into a giant fish. He mentions at a later point that he had also turned all the Guardians into 'lipless ducks'. Cysero began running his own shop himself, still keeping one orb. When the intended and idly-temporary Superstore of Savings opened, he decided to make the building his permanent store in Falconreach. Cysero's House Until the finale of the Dragon Egg saga was released, Cysero's dwellings remained a mystery. In the quests for your egg provided by the in-game NPC Warlic, you find yourself in Warlic's house, which he shares with his roommate, Cysero. Warlic despises Cysero and his dirty laundry, and in an attempt to stop Cysero's laundry, he divides their house by painting a yellow line straight through the middle of the house. In your quest to Cysero's side of the house, instead of walking on the floor, you are walking along the wall, past healing books and orbs. Later, as part of the Guardian Quests, you return to his house for an enchantment of his to repair your armor. Personality and Traits The extent of Cysero's full power is not known; the mad weaponsmith seems capable of teleportation, morphing things, and enchanting item magically. However, his brilliance is usually obscured by his insanity. He is very random, usually rambling about strange things that make little sense to the people around him. Also, he is rather messy, as confirmed by the "Drawing the Line" quest. Cysero has a good heart and is always willing to do the right thing. He is kind and caring, offering to solve Yulgar's store management problem by giving him an orb. However, he seems to be generally ignorant of the emotions of those around him. For example, during Warlic's funeral, instead of paying his respects, he dutifully reminded his roommate that rent was due the next Thursday. Category:Characters Category:Married characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in DragonFable Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Worlds Category:Characters in AdventureQuest